Ehhhh ?
by Nindnyan
Summary: Landkarte kesal pada Ea ?


**Titile : Ehhhh ?**

**Pairing : Landkarte x Ea**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Summary : Landkarte kesal sama Ea ?**

**A/N : Fic pertamaku, disaat saya banyak tugas nih :" .. Terinspirasi dari pemikiran sendiri, ingin mempraktekkannya di RP /NOO .. Okay forget it, sebenarnya saya cuma mau menghibur, tapi maaf ya kalau masih banyak kekurangan disini, kalau ada tolong disampaikan**

**Sign Nindnyan nyan~ ;3**

* * *

- START -

* * *

Suatu hari di Order ada seorang remaja bersurai coklat muda yang tertutup oleh tudung kepala sedang berjalan dengan senangnya dengan membawa sekantung penuh makanan manis yang sepertinya asing di mata orang-orang di Order, rupanya dia baru sehabis dari perjalanan kuliner manisnya dan remaja itu pun menyapa para Biarawati disana sambil memberi mereka makanan manis-manis. "ah Sister ini ada oleh-oleh untuk anda" begitulah yang ia katakan sepanjang ia menemui para Biarawati.

Setelah itu remaja bersurai coklat ini agar gampang panggil saja dia Landkarte menuju ke sebuah ruangan dan dengan -tidak- sopannya langsung membuka pintu kayu tersebut dan mata hijaunya melihat seorang anak remaja lainnya yang sedang terlihat terkejut dengan kehadirannya sambil membawa buku yang cukup -baca : sangat- tebal di tangannya. "Eaaaa~~ !" Landkarte langsung berlari cepat dan memeluk remaja bersurai hitam yang ia panggil 'Ea' tersebut.

"L-Landkarte, bisakah kau mengetuk pintunya sebelum masuk ke dalam ruangan?" keluh pemuda tersebut karena ke-tidak-sopanan Landkarte dan tentu saja dengan pelukan yang menyesakkan tersebut

"Tapi Ea, aku sudah tidak tahan bertemu denganmu !" jawab Landkarte yang sudah melepas pelukan mautnya dan memandang pemuda bernama Ea tersebut dengan mata hijaunya

"Aku tau itu, tapi tolong perhatikan juga sopan santunmu, aku tau kau lebih tua dariku tapi tetap saja kau juga harus bersikap sopan" Ea pun kembali duduk di kursinya yang sempat ia duduki sebelum Landkarte datang

"Ea, kau terlalu formal~" keluh Landkarte sambil menyilangkan tangan di dada dengan ekspresi seperti ini (-3-)

"Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri disana dan mengeluh seperti itu, duduklah" Ea yang tidak peduli dengan keluhan Landkarte langsung menunjuk kursi yang sudah berada di hadapannya dari tempat ia duduk

Karena tidak ingin Ea kesal, Landkarte pun duduk di kursi tersebut dan memperhatikan Ea yang sedang membaca dengn tenang tapi tetap ada keseriusan di wajahnya, apa Ea masih belajar kitab-kitab yang tebal-tebal itu ? Atau itu buku cerita yang sangat rumit ?

"Ini hanya buku tentang obat-obatan, tak perlu serius memandang buku ini seperti kau ingin menembus buku ini." Ah sepertinya Ea sudah menjawab pertanyaan Landkarte yah walau terdengar seperti kata sinis didalamnya, Landkarte pun sudah terbiasa dengan itu.

Setelah beberapa lama (mungkin sekitar 1 jam) terdiam seperti itu, Landkarte yang mulai sadar dari lamunannya langsung mengatakan. "Ea ! Aku baru habis dari jelajah kuliner, lho ! Aku membawa banyak oleh-oleh untuk Ea !" seru Landkarte dengan nada ceria

"Pasti itu hanya makanan manis-manis" jawab Ea tidak lepas dari pandangan dari buku yang sedang ia baca

"Uhhh Ea ! Makanan manis ini enak ! Coba saja, ini enak lho !" rayu Landkarte

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis" tolak Ea dengan tegas

"Ea jahat !" Landkarte yang mulai kesal pun berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan menutup pintu ruangan itu dengan keras membuat Ea hanya geleng-geleng kepala pasrah

"…. Hah~ kenapa aku harus menyukai anak seperti itu .. Apa aku terlalu berlebihan ?" gumam Ea dengan rona merah di pipinya dan menghela napas pelan

* * *

**3; - Sukiipu- ;3**

* * *

Landkarte pun yang kesal berjalan di sekitar koridor dengan wajah murung, tak sengaja Profe, Fest dan Vertag melihat anak tersebut berjalan dengan aura 'galau' seperti itu.

"Landkarte !" panggil Vertag

Landkarte pun menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya dan mata hijaunya melihat 3 orang dewasa yang berada di kursi taman tersebut sedang melambaikan tangan seperti menyuruh Landkarte datang kesana. Segera saja Landkarte pun berlari menuju mereka.

"Ano ada apa, Vertag-san, Profe-san dan Fest-san ?" Tanya Landkarte sopan

"Landkarte-kun~ bunga-bunga disini sedih melihat kau yang sedang gelisah, ada apa ?" Tanya wanita berombak pirang tersebut dengan lembut

"Aku sedang kesal dengan Ea" jawab Landkarte pelan

"Eh ada apa memangnya ?" kini sang Fest pun bertanya

"Ne Fest aku hanya ingin memberikan Ea makanan manis yang kubelikan dari jelajah kulinerku tapi Ea tidak mau !" jawab Landkarte dengan ekspresi wajah seperti ini (-3-)

"Mungkin Ea tidak terlalu menyukai makanan manis, makanya ia seperti itu" Vertag pun menyuarakan pendapatnya

"Benar juga sih" kata Landkarte pelan

"Nah biar kau tidak sedih lagi ini kukenalkan dengan Neko-san~ !" kata Vertag memegang seekor kucing berbulu hitam sambil tersenyum

"Neko-san .. ?" Landkarte yang bingung langsung terkejut dengan iris yang dimiliki kucing tersebut warnanya _Amethyst_ sama seperti dengan Ea dan dengan gaya yang imut kucing tersebut menguap, menjilat bulu-bulu tanganya dan menggosokkan tangannya ke kepala yang membuat kucing tersebut itu terlihat semakin imut. "K-Kawaiii~ !" Landkarte langsung memeluk kucing hitam tersebut, entah mengapa kucing itu mengingatkan dia pada Ea.

"Kau menyukainya Landkarte ?" Tanya Fest

"Ya ! Dia imut~ !" jawab Landkarte sambil terus memeluk kucing berbulu hitam tersebut

"Baguslah kau menyukainya, aku titip dia sebentar ya, aku mau menemui seseorang dahulu, permisi" kata Vertag langsung pergi meninggalkan 2 orang dewasa dan seorang remaja yang sedang memeluk kucing tersebut

"Ah kami juga harus pergi, Zehel sepertinya sudah menunggu, atau tidak" kata Fest lalu dengan aura gloomy meninggalkan Landkarte

"Landkarte-kun tolong maklumi ya si Fest, nah selamat bermain~" kata Profe lalu melambaikan tangan pelan sambil tersenyum lembut lalu bersama Fest ia pun meninggalkan Landkarte sendirian dengan kucing hitam tersebut

"Ne, Neko-san mengapa kau sangat mirip dengan dia ?" gumam Landkarte sendirian lalu bermain bersama kucing tersebut di rumput taman tersebut

* * *

**-(O_O)-**

* * *

Landkarte yang sudah selesai bermain dengan kucing pun dengan lesu ia pun balik ke ruangan Ea, mungkin untuk meminta maaf. Landkarte pun mengetuk pintu lalu nyelonong masuk. "Ea, aku kemba-" Landkarte pun membelalakan mata "-li" lanjutan dari kata tadi dengan nada yang pelan. Bagaimana Landkarte tidak terkejut ia melihat Ea memakai _Nekomimi_ dan memandang Landkarte dengan wajah yang SUPERRRRRR IMUTTTTTT.

"E-E-Ea itu kau ?" Tanya Landkarte dengan nada tidak percaya tentu dengan wajah yang sudah memerah

"Nyan~" jawab Ea dengan suara yang imut

"K-Kenapa kau bergaya seperti itu, Ea ?" dengan nada tidak percaya tentu saja ia sudah sekuat diri menahan dirinya

"S-Soalnya, Landkarte nampak kesal padaku dan malah melampiaskan kekesalanmu pada dan bermain dengan kucing itu, Landkarte juga terlihat lebih senang pada kucing itu daripada aku" jawab Ea dengan wajah sedih dan air mata yang tergenang di pelupuk matanya

Ah begitu rupanya

"T-Tenang E-Ea, tadi aku hanya disuruh menjaga kucing itu karena Vertag yang menyuruh seperti itu" kata Landkarte dengan gugup tentunya

"Begitu~ syukurlah karena Landkarte tidak menyukai kucing karena aku cuma bersikap seperti itu pada Landkarte tadi~" Ea pun menghela napas lega lalu langsung memeluk Landkarte. "Landkarte baik~ aku sayang pada Landkarte`" kata Ea tiba-tiba

"Tentu aku juga sayang Ea~" jawab Landkarte ahh ia seperti di Surga dipeluk oleh Ea pertama kalinya karena biasanya dia yang memeluknya. Cerita pun berakhir dengan indah

**- FIN ? -**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**- Not Fin-**

**- (*-*) -**

* * *

"Tentu saya aku sayang Ea~" kata Landkarte lalu senyum-senyum sendiri yang mungkin di mata Ea agak mengerikan. Ea pun hanya memandang Landkarte yang sedang tidur di pahanya dengan tatapan heran dan juga menghela napas pelan. Tiba-tiba Landkarte pun bingung lalu tolah toleh kearah kanan maupun kiri.

"A-Aku berada dimana ?" Tanya Landkarte, sepertinya ia masih linglung

"Kau berada di taman" jawab Ea pelan

"E-E-Ea !" Landkarte pun menoleh kea rah Ea dan Ea pun hanya memberikan Landkarte pandangan datar

"Tadi saat aku mencarimu untuk makan siang aku menemukannmu dengan kucing hitam tertidur disini dan sepertinya kau tertidur nyenyak jadi aku menunggumu sampai terbangun dan kucing hitam itu sudah diambil Vertag-san" Ea pun hanya menjawab pertanyaan Landkarte sebelum Landkarte menanyakannya

"Ah begitu ya tadi itu semua hanya mimpi, jangan-jangan kau mendengarkan semuanya, Ea ?" selidik Landkarte

"Iya, aku mendengarnya" jawab Ea pendek

"ne ne bagaimana jika aku bilang aku mencintai Ea ?" Tanya Landkarte dengan wajah memerah dengan senyuman manisnya

"Kau ini, t-tentu saja a-aku mencintaimu juga" jawab Ea dengan wajah memerah

"Yatta ! Jadi Ea mau kan jadi kekasihku ?" Tanya Landkarte sekali lagi

.

.

.

Terdiam sejenak

"Landkarte, kau ini pikun atau bodoh ? Kita sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih sebelum kau pergi menjelajah kuliner." jawab Ea lalu berjalan mendahului Landkarte yang masih berdiri dan terdiam shock

.

.

"E-EHHHHHHHH !?" lalu teriakan itupun menggelegar ke seluruh Order

* * *

**- O-O-ma-ma-ke-ke -**

**{Omake}**

* * *

Landkarte yang masih terdiam di ruangannya karena kejadian tadi siang yang membuatnya shock, tentu saja ia melupakan momen terpenting dalam hidupnya. Saking shocknya ia pun tidak menyadari Ea sudah ada disampingnya lalu Ea pun memeluk Landkarte.

"E-Eaa !?" Landkarte terkejut karena Ea memeluknya secara tiba-tiba

"Kau ini, malah lupa dengan momen itu .. Aku sampai tidak percaya" gumam Ea

"Maaf Ea" kata Landkarte dengan nada penyesalan

"Aku ingin kau bersamaku, disini dan juga maafkan sikap dan perkataanku tadi pagi" jawab Ea lalu memeluk erat Landkarte

"Tentu saja aku akan ada disini dan juga memaafkanmu, tapi ada satu syarat !" kata Landkarte sambil tersenyum

"Apa itu ?" Ea pun bertanya

"Bergayalah seperti kucing~~" jawab Landkarte dengan senyum manis

"Tidak" jawab Ea tegas lalu melepaskan pelukannya

"E-EH Eaaaa !" Landkarte pun mulai merengek dan memeluk Ea agar Ea tidak pergi

Sementara itu di luar ruangan terlihat 3 orang yang sedang mengintip Landkarte dan Ea

"Hah Landkarte malah menghancurkan rencana kita" kata Vertag

"Landkarte-kun ceroboh ya~" timpal Profe

"Biarkan saja mereka, ayo kita selesaikan urusan kita yang lain" kata Fest tegas lalu mereka pergi di tengah kegelapan koridor Order mencari mangsa baru (?)

.

.

Sejak saat itu Landkarte dan Ea terus melanjutkan hubungan mereka dengan tenang tidak ada yang membuatnya ribut kecuali mereka sendiri yang membuatnya.

"Ea sungguh imut~~" Landkarte memeluk Ea dengan manja

" Hentikan itu, kau mengangguku belajar" kata Ea dengan kata menusuk

"Sumimasen !"

"Sehabis aku membaca ini mungkin kita bisa duduk di taman berduaan untuk refreshing" kata Ea tiba-tiba

"E-EHHHHHH !?"

_Yare-Yare_

…..

**END**


End file.
